


Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree...

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: The Guardians decide to spend Christmas with The Avengers, and Bucky forgot to get a tree.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Gamora
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvel Holiday Scramble 2020





	Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We may not have a Christmas tree, but we can decorate you.

*The Guardians of the Galaxy were excited to spend Christmas on Earth, with the Avengers. Christmas was a holiday Peter introduced them to, so they were a bit new to it all. Once they arrived in New York on Christmas Eve, Steve Rogers gave them all assignments to prepare for the party that night. *

Steve: Okay, Quill, you’re with Tony and Thor. You three will be in charge of setting up the games and picking the music. Mantis, Wanda, and Vision will handle food and drinks for the party. Drax, Nebula, Sam, and I will put up the lights. Natasha, Bruce, Rocket, Groot, and Clint will decorate the inside of the tower. Bucky, Gamora, you two can decorate the Christmas tree. Did I forget anyone?

*Bucky’s eyes went wide. That’s what he was supposed to do yesterday! How could he forget the tree? Steve was going to kill him! Once everyone else had left the room, the woman called “Gamora” spoke.*

Gamora: So… Bucky, was it? Where’s this tree of yours?  
Bucky: Okay, so, funny story. We don’t actually have a tree. I forgot to get one.  
Gamora: Peter said the tree was the most important decoration. How could you forget the centerpiece of Christmas?  
Bucky: I don’t know, but I did, so we need to figure something out.  
*Bucky studied his decorating buddy and came to an important realization.*  
Bucky: Hey, you’re green.  
Gamora: Yes, I am. Why does that matter?  
Bucky: We may not have a Christmas tree, but we can decorate you!  
Gamora: There is absolutely no fucking way I am letting you decorate me.  
Bucky: Come on, just some lights, ornaments, and a little bit of tinsel. It’ll be fun!  
Gamora: Absolutely not.  
Bucky: Please?  
Gamora: I am a warrior and an assassin. I am not a holiday decoration!  
Bucky: Yeah, well, me too, but sometimes you need to lighten up a little. It’s Christmas. Help me out a little here.  
Gamora: No! You got us into this mess, you be the Christmas tree!  
Bucky: But you’re the green one!  
Gamora: You’re the moron that forgot to get a tree in the first place!  
Bucky: And my boyfriend will kill me if I don’t have some kind of tree!  
Gamora: Well my boyfriend will never let me live it down if I let you decorate me! I don’t want to spend my first time celebrating Christmas as a decoration. I want to experience all of the things Peter told me about. The unity, the joy, the decorating, the cozy atmosphere, the cookies, hot cocoa, enjoying the snow, peppermint, cinnamon, fireplaces, all of that. I want to know what Christmas is about, firsthand. And I don’t want to spend it pretending to be a tree. 

*Bucky let out a sigh.* 

Bucky: Fine, I’ll be the tree. Decorate me.  
Gamora: Okay, but you’ll need to tell me how. 

*Bucky explained how to put on the lights first. He explained how to put the ornaments on the lights so that they didn’t ruin his sweater. Finally, he explained how to add tinsel. The “tree” was decorated. Soon, Steve walked in to see how things were going.*

Steve: What are you two doing?  
Bucky: I forgot to get a tree, so I became the tree.  
Steve: Yes, I know you forgot. I figured you’d forget, so I went out and bought one myself. It’s right over there. 

*Bucky looked over to the other side of the room. Sure enough, there was a tree there. He turned to Gamora, who had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. *

Bucky: You knew about this, didn’t you?  
Gamora: Yep.


End file.
